Zoey Proasheck
Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Most known for the series "Blackrock Chronicle" with Rythian, Zoey has a gaming YouTube channel, on which you can find varied let's plays and videos with her girlfriend, Fiona. Yogscast Website Summary Zoey was the metaphysical existence of rainbows and happiness, an unseen spirit floating through the winds. That is, until she was captured by the Yogscast and literally channeled through the Internet to make people laugh and smile. Those laughs and smiles are now charging a mech that will one day destroy the Earth. But for now, yay rainbows! Trivia *Zoey is left handed *Zoey has a fear of the dark *Zoey's astrological sign is a Leo *Zoey's favorite Pokémon is Jigglypuff *Zoey's dream Pokémon team is comprised of Milotic, Jumpluff, Scrafty, Jigglypuff, Gengar, and Miltank *Zoey's favorite color is purple *Zoey used to work in a call centre *Zoey's favourite band is the Foo Fighters, and her favourite song by them is February Stars *Zoey's favourite direction is up *Zoey's favourite crisps are POM-BEAR *Zoey and Fiona first met at a train station *Zoey's first date with Fiona was on the beach *Zoey is a vegetarian *Zoey has social anxiety *Zoey's natural hair colour is brown *Zoey is 6 feet, 2 inches tall (189 cm) *Zoey first went on camera during the 2014 Jingle Jam *Zoey had a cat called Ziggy. who passed away in February 2015 Quotes *"Aaaaaaah!" *"Awesome!" *"That's...normal" *"Hey good lookins, what's cookins?" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"I have mushrooms!" *"I wear a fez now; Fezes are cool" *"I'm being tongued again" *"I'm gonna embarrass him further and call him... Boob... Head. Yeah, that'll teach him!" *"No, YOUR-anium" *"Oh my good gravy!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"This fridge is completely science-free...which means it doesn't work!" *"Run you clever boy! *"Hello everybody! I'm Proasheck, also known as Zoey!" *"Who's that Pokemon?" *"Everyone is a unique rainbow flake" *"I'm going to stop saying that now..." *"Sjin, you're a noob at Stabound!" *"Ow, My head fell off" *"Vlog-ortunity" *"You’ll be killing people with the power of interpretive dance" *"Looks like you got boned" *"Holy butts!" *"Oh, butts" * "Let me kiss you on the facemouth" * "Knobjockey! MonkeySlut! Bampot!" * "Crikey!" * "All hail the Mystery Wheel!" * "We need to spin the spinny thing!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Ask.fm *Store *Google+ Gallery Zoey.png|Zoey's first Yogscast avatar Zoey Prokhorova.png|Zoey's second Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTZoey3.png|Zoey's third Yogscast avatar ZoeyOnWebcam2.JPG|Zoey on the 2014 Jingle Jam ZoeyOnWebcam.PNG Zoey and Fiona Kiss.jpg|Zoey and Fiona kissing on stream zo.jpg|Zoey showing off her new haircut Zoey twitch.tv.png Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself that Zoey posted on a Halloween Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin Zoey Cartoon.jpg|Zoey as she appears in Minecraft Christmas Zoey_Proasheck.png BDeBntaCEAEgbGo.png|Zoey tweeted this picture of herself FiZone Thumbnail.jpeg|The artwork for FiZone, made by Nina-Serena ZoeyMcgotes.png|Zoey wearing a goat mask Tee&ZoeyAnimated.png|Zoey and Tee as they appear in Israphel Animated zoeya.jpg|Zoey as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole (Song) Zoey's cat.jpg|Zoey's old cat, Ziggy Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Characters